infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Josiah3123 /New infamous story opinions?
IM not the best writer out there.. but i got really bored and wanted to see what i could come up with for a possible sequel to the infamous second son game. i dont think its a bad story but i would appreciate any opinions, both negative and positive, i just ask that you keep your comments PG. i dont mind criticism but i hate the troll comments the people get. theres just no reason for it. be nice to others, now that thats out of the way.. this is my rough idea for a possible sequel story! :D Five years after the fall of the Department of Unified Protection and the release of the Conduits from Curdun Cay, humans and Conduits are living peacefully together. Delsin Rowe and Abigail “Fetch” Walker are married with a Son, Reggie Brent Rowe, in honor of the brothers of Delsin and Fetch who died during the D.U.P. occupation of Seattle. They now live with Betty and the rest of the Akomish Tribe. Eugene Sims became the head programmer of the Heavens Hellfire game, but still lives in his dungeon. One morning Fetch wakes up to an origami dove on the pillow where Delsin lays his head every night. She opens it only to read one sentence, ' ' “Come and get him.” ' ' She runs the her son’s crib in the next room to find him sound asleep cuddling a teddy bear. The phone begins to ring and Fetch races to it. ' ' “He.. Hello?” “He’s mine now. Just try and stop me.” “WHO IS THIS!?” *sound of phone hanging up* ' ' Fetch runs to try to find Betty only to find her dead strapped to the memorial the Delsin left for his brother. at the foot of the memorial Fetch finds another dove. This one has blood on the head of the dove. she opens it. This message is longer, ' ' “Humans created Curdun Cay, they don’t deserve to live among a clearly superior form of humanity. I’m going to show the world what conduits can really do! You have two options, Fetch… # You can join us and show the world that humans deserve to be ruled by Conduits # Witness the oppression that we will thrust upon the “Normals.” You have 24 hours to respond. Call 555-3476.” This is where you make a karma choice. If you choose the good karma, you will take your son into hiding and train him to use his conduit abilities, which are similar to Delsin’s in that you can absorb the powers from other conduits. 12 years will go by and you will now be playing as Reggie. you have access to the neon ability, but you must gain more conduit abilities throughout the game. the object will be to fight your way through conduit bosses in order to get to Delsin and try to save him. If you choose to join in the slavery of the human race, you will take Reggie and go to the abandoned D.U.P. HQ. where you will find Celia hovering in the air awaiting you and your son. She will tell you that Delsin has joined the opposing side in the fight to stop Celia and the evil conduits. 12 years go by and you will also play as Reggie, however you will now have access to the paper ability. in order to get other abilities, you must fight the conduits who have joined the humans. depending on the path you choose, you will have access to different abilities.